Functionally, the pancreatic acinar cell exhibits a well-defined pattern of cyclic activity. This cyclic activity is initiated by the stimulus of food ingestion and consists of enzyme secretion and synthesis with intervening period of relative cell rest. While secretory aspects of pancreatic function have received considerable atteention, there is little information of a metabolic nature concerning initiation, integration, and control of pancreatic protein synthesis. Studies by this investigator concerning hormonal control of pancreatic protein synthesis and secretion are in their 10th year. During this time, considerable information has been obtained concerning metabolic events in the avian (pigeon) and mammalian (rat) pancreas following stimulation by refeeding or by in vitro administration of cholinergic drugs and cholecystokinin-pancreozymin. The broad objectives of the investigations proposed in this application are three-fold: First, to identify and obtain informtion concerning metabolic events in the avian and mammalian pancreas during two different physiologic states; that i, fed orfasted; Secondly, to determine how such metabolic changes are mediated through the action of the neurohumeral transmitter, acetylcholine, and the gastrointestinal hormone, cholecystokinin-pancreozymin; and thirdly, to determine if this information can be applied to studies of diseases of the pancreas. The research problems outlined included the following studies: (1) to continue to study membrane-bound receptor sites for acetylcholine, bethanechol choline, and cholecystokinin-pancreozymin; (2) to determine the role of 3' 5' cyclic AMP and adenyl cyclase in pancreatic metabolism; (3) to study the translational control of protein synthesis; (4) to study transcriptional control of protein synthesis; (5) to tudy control of pancreatic growth; and (6) to apply this information to disease states of the pancreas.